Back in Time
by sakuno101
Summary: Sakura has to go back in time to stop Sasuke from ever leaving and getting a cursed mark. second fic! oh yeah this is probably going to be a sasusaku story. enjoy and review please! thnx
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello! me again, this is my second fic so please review! i need pointers, cuz im bad at this. ok im not gonna put my self down anymore... i think.

Summary: Sakura Haruno is 17 years old and anbu black op, best kunoichi in konoha, and best medic nin. Sasuke is still gone and Orochimaru is going to take over his body soon. To stop Sasuke from ever leaving the village Tsunade sends Sakura on a mission to go back in time to stop Sasuke from ever getting the Cursed Seal and leaving.

ENJOY!!!

Back in Time

Chapter 1

The pink haired kunoichi was standing on the head of the fourth hokage's monument. _i can't believe that for the fifth time in a row we failed to bring Sasuke back. _

_**It's because that bastard is too thick headed to understand that we want to bring him back for his own good!! **_

_Or it could just be he hates us now._

_**Of course he hates us we almost killed him! **_

_Did not_

_**Did too! Ok Im exaggerating a tiny bit.**_

_Ahem._

_**Ok a lot. But if Oro- teme hadn't gotten in the way he would be here in the hospital right now.**_

_fine._

IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

" Tsunade- sama! "

" What Shizune?"

" Have you finished _**it **_yet?"

" LIke hell I DID!!! Now get me Sakura- chan."

" Hai, Tsunade- sama"

WITH SAKURA

" hello Shizune- san"

" Sakura, the Fifth wishes to speak to you"

" Tell her I 'll be there in a sec"

" Hai"

IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

There was a knock on the door and Sakura stepped in dressed in the usual anbu uniform, and holding her red and white dog mask.

" You wished to see me sensei?"

" Hai, i did. I am sending you on a mission to go back in time and stop Sasuke from ever leaving."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction of a second at the mention os Sasuke's name, but she regained her composure just as fast a she lost it.

" When does this mission start?"

" Whenever you want."

" Send me now then and when I am gone tell Naruto what I am doing please."

" Ok, I am going to need to talk to you so im going to give you a special cell phone" Tsunade handed Sakura a black Razor with the Leaf village symbol on the top.

" Inside that phone is a yellow button, press that to talk to me. This phone should not under any circumstances be used by anyone other than you. also I am going to give you a note that you are to give to the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. If he does not believe you than have him contact me with your phone. "

" What will the letter contain?"

" It will say that you are able to do s- rank missions and that you are an anbu, and despite your appearance you are strong."

" Hai"

" Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded. Tsunade started drawing a complicated circle around Sakura. When she was done she stepped into the circle and pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hug. She then whispered into Sakuras ear. and stepped away.

" Time Warp Jutsu (sp?)!"

The last thing Sakura saw was her teachers face and then black.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N : was it good? im gonna upload as fast as possible so that no one has to wait. i know that i hate waiting. there is this one story that i have been waiting for a new chapter for about a year. i think im gonna give up and not finish that story.

Any way Please REVEIW!! flames accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yippee! second chapter

SAKURA POV

I woke up in the morning feeling smaller than usual. When I looked down at my self I almost screamed, I was in my twelve year old body! _Geez sensei did you have to forget to tell me that I am in this body! What if I don't have my super strength and healing abilities. Now what am I going to do?_

_**Isn't it obvious? You're going to go to the Hokage tower to give that letter -**_

" Sakura wake UP, it's time to go to the academy" Sakura's mother yelled.

_**Grrrrrr. As I was saying until that stupid bitch interrupted m-**_

_SHE IS SOOOO NOT A BITCH SHE IS OUR MOTHER!_

_**Fine, fine, before our **__**mother.**__** happy? interrupted us you should go to the hokage tower and give the Third our letter from sensei. **_

_Fine but first we're going shopping for a new uniform. I can't believe I wore this when I was twelve! _

_AFTER SHOPPING / IN THE HOKAGE TOWER _

_NORMAL POV_

Sakura knocked on the door and entered when she heard the Third say " Come in."

She was wearing a red halter top with her usual circle on the back, a pair of loose fitting cargo pants, her usual way of wearing her head band ( except she had long hair), and her blue sandals.

" Oh my what a pleasant surprise. Do come in Sakura- san."

" Good morning Hokage-sama. I have a letter for you. But first let me explain. I am from the future, and I am on a mission stop Uchiha Sasuke from leaving Konoha. Orochimaru gives him a cursed seal during the second part Chunin Exam. The hokage in my time is Tsunade- sama."

Sakura gave the surprised Third her letter and was silent. After a 5 minute pause the Third spoke.

" Very well I believe you, and you came at just the right time. I am low on medic nins and anbu's. Welcome aboard. you may go."

" Yes sir, thank you."

AT THE ACADEMY

Iruka was taking attendance until he noticed that Sakura was missing.

" Does any one know where Sakura- san is?"

The class was thinking and Ino was about to answer, but the door opened to reveal Sakura.

" Were you looking for me Iruka- sensei? "

" Where were you?"

Putting her finger to her lips Sakura said, " That's a se-cer-et Iruka-sensei."

" What the hell forehead! What's with those slutty clothes! I know!!! You're trying to seduce MY Sasuke- kun."

The other fan girls then started to give death glares. _ I think I'm going to mess with heads a little. wanna help Inner Me? _

_**Hell Yeah! let's have some fun! **_

" Umm,... Ino-chan? Who's Sasuke?" Sakura said trying to sound unsure.

Everyone's eyes widened, even Sasuke's eyes. (A/N : i know some emotion from the ice cube! --)

" What do you mean ' _**Who's Sasuke?**_ ' he's you're crush! We fight over him every day!"

" Oh yeah! That bastard! chicken head"

Sasuke sent her a death glare but was shocked to find that Sakura replied with a glare **worse **than his. He turned his head and thought _What's her problem? She's supposed to cower in fear! _

Inner Sasuke- _**God she looks hot in those cloths! I just wish that she had more chest.**_

_who the hell are you pervert._

_**I'm you! And don't call yourself a pervert.!**_

BACK WITH SAKURA AND THE CLASS

Ino glared at sakura and said " Don't called my Sasuke- kun any names"

" Tay Ino- pig," Sakura stopped listening to Ino rant about Sasuke and looked around for Naruto. She found him sitting next to Sasuke and looking at her with a blush on his face. _i missed him and his old clothes._

" NARUTO- KUN!" Sakura jumped on Naruto and started hugging him. Everyone in the room stared, well other than Sasuke, he glared.

" Naruto- kun! do you want to have some ramen with me during lunch?"

For once Naruto was speechless. He just nodded dumbly and squirmed out a Sakura's grip.

Sakura realized what she was doing and remembered that Naruto didn't know that she was just being friendly and forgot that he wasn't the 17 years old Naruto.

" Hehehe sorry"

" AHEM" Iruka coughed as loud as possible. " Good since you're here Sakura lets put you in your groups. ... ( and he said the names of the teams) ... Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. You are dismissed when your team Jounin comes to take you away."

3 HOURS LATER

Kakashi finally entered the room and took Team 7 away to introduce them selves.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much to the people who reviewed! im so glad that you liked it!!! Yah! If I time to make another chapter tomorrow after the horse show then I will. cuz i hate waiting!

BYEZ


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Are you people liking it so far?

Chapter 3

ON THE TOP OF BUILDING

Kakashi looked at his team and let his eyes rest on the pink-haired kunoichi.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kakashi knocked on the hokage's office door and heard a commanding " Come in." He entered that room and bowed towards the Third. _

_" You called Hokage- sama?" _

_" Yes I did I want to brief you on the people in your team. To be more specific I want to tell you about Haruno Sakura. "_

_END FLASHBACK_

_I wonder how strong she is the bell training will have to do I guess. ANBU and Medic nin. geez she has to be strong. _Kakashi thought.

" Hey Uchiha?" Sakura said. Waving a hand in front of his face. " It's your turn to tell something about yourself."

Sasuke glared at her and said,

" Hn."

" Other than that. If you need a dictionary I can get one."

"Hn."

Sakura now had a huge, and I mean HUGE vein popping out of the back of her head. _What did I ever see in this guy? _

_**Well Number one He is hot**_

_**Second he is drop-dead gorgeous.**_

_**third if we are ever alone with him we are going to kiss him like like there is no tomorrow!**_

_Yeah! Wait a minute did you just say kiss him?_

_**Yep! And then when we're older we can help rebuild the clan!**_

_no not a chance. I __might__ ' accidentally ' kiss him during a spar. _

_**humph you're to slow. **_

_stop talking to me they're looking at me. _

True, the rest of team seven was staring a Sakura. well you can't really blame them because she was making _**very**_ strange faces.

" What?" Sakura asked.

" You were making ugly faces. Do you want a paper bag to hide your face?" Sasuke said.

" OMG you made a sentence! I thought you had a disability!" Sakura clapped her hands and grinned.

_I wish she would stop doing that I hate hormones. _

_**Grab her hands, pull her to you and kiss her!!! Please! **_

_No _

" Stop, Sakura." an annoyed Sasuke said. " You're annoying."

Sakuras eyes narrowed. " At least I don't act like I have a stick shoved up my ass, bastard." she snarled.

Sasuke took a step back and asked Kakashi " What are we doing here again?"

" Telling each other about ourselves."

"Hn"

" Do you know that 'word' is an abbreviation for head nurse?" Sakura asked.

" Hn"

" Head nurse"

" annoying bastard"

"..."

" good chicken head"

" I hate you"

" right back at cha"

_**Kakashi needs to tell us about himself! **_Inner Sakura

" KAkashi- sensei? Tell us about yourself."

" I like Icha Icha Paradise. I don't like this team. and i don't have any dreams. OK, your turn Sakura."

" Grrrrr. I like to train. I hate people who think they're better than others, avengers, and Orochimar- you didn't hear that. hehe. Your turn Naru- kun."

" I like ramen. I hate teme. and I'm gonna be hokage. Teme?"

" hn"

" Good job, Sasuke. Lets end it at that." Kakashi said. " Meet me at the training ground at 5 am and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Dismissed"

-----------------------------------

A/N: I am going to skip the lunch part because my idea is the same as everyone else's. you know, naruto pretends to be sasuke and sakura knows. that whole thing but tell me if you want it to be a sasusaku story. also do you want sakura to go on an anbu mission soon?

Please Review thnx!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to all you reviewers! I really appreciate it! Now onto the story.

Chapter 4

5 AM IN THE MORNING

Sakura was sitting on her bed thinking. _Ok Inner Me do you think I should be on time or ' late' ?_

_**Well if your on time you'll draw less attention to yourself and we won't have an awkward conversation about why we're late. I mean we can't just say ' hello guys I'm late because I am from the future and trying to change the past so I know that Kakashi was going to late today. ' Imagine how they are going to react. **_

_Fine I' ll be on time and catch up on my sleep while we wait for Kakashi. _

_**Atta girl! Now get ready to kiss Sasuke! **_

_Um... ok?_

_**GOD you're sooo boring to talk to! **_

_Shut up _

TRAINING GROUND

Sakura walked up to a drooling NAruto _**He MUST be thinking about the ramen that he didn't get to eat this morning. **_

And a glaring Sasuke. Sakura looked at the pair and started to laugh, startling both boys. Naruto looked at Sakura and went back to sleep. Sakura sweat dropped. After she finished staring at Naruto Sakura looked at Sasuke.

" Good morning chicken head"

" Hn"

" Head Nurse"

" Grrrrrr"

" Doggy"

" aa"

" One word Sasuke **dictionary****. " **

" grrrrrr"

" bad dog"

_**IS (inner sakura)- They're to quiet start babbling!**_

So Sakura talked and talked and talked. Meanwhile Sasuke was thinking to himself.

_She talks to much. _

_**Then shut her up. **_

_how? _

_**Kiss her!!!!!!**_

_Thats a good idea. An excuse! Wait WHAT DID I JUST SAY... uh ... THINK? _

_**KISS HER! KISS HER! **_

Sasuke walked up to sakura and crashed his lips to hers for a second. When he drew back he smirked. The look on Sakura's face was priceless. Then she to smirked and brought her lips close to Sasuke's ear and whispered

" Not bad but I've had better, Sa- su-ke- _**kun**_."

Then she turned and left a bewildered Sasuke to ponder her words. POOF!

" Yo." Kakashi greeted holding his hand up.

" YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

" Well you see a black cat crossed my path and a had to take the long way."

" LIAR" Naruto shouted.

----------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that it was so short but I have to feed my horses and I didn't want to lose any ideas that I had.

i might upload tomorrow.

Please review! thnx


	5. Chapter 5

PlEASE READ! A/N

A/N: I want to give Sakura an advanced bloodline, but I don't know what to call it. Do you guys want me to make a host of a demon? like naruto.

TRAINING GROUND

Kakashi looked at his students. He had a loud mouth, one that needed a dictionary, a girl that is supposed to be '_from the future_' and apparently really strong. _Well I guess I will just have to find out if these kids work as a team... well at least the blonde kid and the uchiha, the pink one is strong enough to go on anbu missions according to the Third. _thought Kakashi.

" **Hey Sensei?**" Naruto yelled in his ear.

" What? oh and Naruto, get out of my personal space." Kakashi said. Naruto huffed and walked back to his teammates.

" Why are we here sensei?" Sakura asked.

_**Watch, he's going to tell us about the bells and that if we don't get one by noon than one of us will have to be tied to one of the posts!**_

_I know he's going to say that. _

" You're mission is to get theses." he holds up the bells and jingles them. " If you don't get one by noon than one of you is going to be tied to a post. I want you to attack me as you would an enemy, that means intent to kill. Got it?"

Team 7 nodded. Well except for Sasuke he glared and muttered something about useless, boring and something that was weak.

" Ok when I say go." but Naruto was already running towards Kakashi with a kunai in hand. Kakashi poofed behind Naruto and put Naruto's kunai to Naruto's head. Every was astonished, every one except Sakura.

" He didn't say go yet Naru- kun." Sakura stated with her hand covering her mouth so that she couldn't laugh. Kakashi let go of Naruto and told them

" Now you can go."

Sasuke leaped into the air and hid in a tree, but neither Sakura nor Naruto left their spot.

" Naruto, do you want to work together to get the bells? There's two of them so each one of us can have one ."

" Sure, Sakura-chan."

" I'll distract him and you focus on getting the bells. Ok?

Kakashi stared at them for a few seconds then reached into his shuriken pouch for his Icha Icha Paradise book. _Well, time to catch up on my reading. _Kakashi thought giggling like a little girl that just got ice cream

WITH SASUKE

_Why the hell is she talking about with the dobe._

_**how am I supposed to know? Why don't you go down there and ask? **_

_No way in hell. Last time I listened to you I did something very unme-like._

_**You can't say you didn't like it. **_

_Yes I can and I will. _

_**Next time-**_

_There is no ' next time' 'cause it was a dumb idea._

_**Humph. you're just depressed that it last longer and that she said your kiss was only ' not bad' and that someone else's was better. **_

_Am not _

_**Are too. and your in denial. **_

_Am not._

_**Fine be that way. Hey they're starting to move. Watch em!**_

NARUTO AND SAKURA

Naruto ran up to Kakashi with a kunai in hand and for the second time in 5 minutes Naruto find the kunai to his head. He sighed and yelled,

" Sakura Now!"

Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi. She reached for the bells but Kakashi blocked her, with the hand holding his book. Sakura got a mischievous look in her eye and snatched the book. Kakashi's eyes widened and he let go of Naruto.

" Give that back Sakura." He said his eyes never leaving the book in her hands.

" Make me, **Ka-ka-shi- sen-sei**." Sakura replied.

" You asked for it." and with that Kakashi disappeared. Sakura looked left, right, behind her, and above her. Her eyes widened and she yelled,

" **Naruto! Jump**." When Naruto jumped Sakura infused chakra to her fist and punched the ground, revealing a dumbstruck Kakashi. Naruto landed on the ground and fell on his butt. Who wouldn't be surprised though, I mean Sakura changed the landscape in a few seconds with only her fist.

Kakashi regained his composure and ran into the woods. " Damn" Sakura muttered. The woods was never the best place for her to fight."

" Naruto, lets split up and search for him."

" ok"

WITH SASUKE

A/N: He had on that face that he had in episode 14, i think. you know the face that he had when Naruto wouldn't tell him the secret to tree climbing that Sakura told Naruto. Back to the story

_OMG I am NEVER Getting on her nerves NEVER. I'd look like a batch of bloody scrambled eggs. _

_**For once I agree with you pal. That is one hell of a punch... OMFG she and Naruto are working together. FInd Kakashi and steal a bell...Go my minion!**_

_Um... ok ... are you sure that your part of me?_

_**That doesn't Matter just get the damn bell.**_

_Fine as long as you shut up. _

_WITH SAKURA_

Sakura is running to the place where she found Sasuke with only his head sticking out of the ground, last time she found him when **she **was twelve, she fainted. When Sakura got there she saw Sasuke with his head sticking out of the ground.

_**Wow, Deja vous much? **_

_Tell me about it._

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and sat down cross-legged in front of him.

" What happened to you?" She asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kakashi entered the clearing where Sasuke set up his traps. He stepped on a line and kunai were sent flying toward him. Kakashi jumped back and Shuriken were sent toward him, again. Sasuke then went to punch him but Kakashi caught Sasuke's fist the Sasuke tried to kicked Kakashi but it was caught also. Sasuke tried to kick KAkashi again but he it was caught, too. Sasuke went to get the bells with his remaining hand, but Kakashi noticed and threw Sasuke away. _

_Sasuke did the hand signs for his Grand Fire BAll jutsu. When Sasuke's technique was over there was no sign of Kakashi. Sasuke looked around and couldn't find him. Then he was pulled underground, all except his head, with Kakashi looking at him._

_" Sakura was able to tell where I was. A ninja must see under the underneath." _

_END FLASHBACK_

" none of your business, bitch." Sasuke said turning his head.

Sakura got on her belly and became eye level with Sasuke.

_**Hey that Bastard! let's mess with his mind! It was a lot of fun last time.**_

" Do you know what I could do to you? I mean there is nothing that you could do to stop me." She said seduceively. Sakura put her face closer to Sasuke so that he could feel her hot breath on his face. " To bad that I don't really like you."

And with that Sakura got up and left. Leaving a confused Sasuke, yet again.

-------------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ

A/N: I might post another chapter later today. If you want me to message you telling you that there's a new chapter say so if you review.

also do you want sakura to have a bloodline limit and and demon inside her. If so review and give me some name that I can use.

Oh yeah and don't worry this is a Sasusaku fic.

Please review tnx!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't have anything to say.

Chapter 6

WITH SAKURA

Sakura was walking through the woods having a conversation with her Inner self.

_**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION!!!1**_

_I just didn't._

_**That's such a dumb reason. You could have at least paid him back. **_

_Yeah right. I'm sure that if I said I don't like you very much and then I kiss him would be a huge payback. _

_**It would confuse him. **_

_No. It would mean I only like you for your looks. _

_**So you do like him. **_

_Ha! Yeah right in his dreams._

_**You do know you're a bitch. right?**_

_The bitchiest. _

_**Ok I get it- **_

_Shut up I hear something._

An anbu with a red and white dog masked jumped off a tree and landed in front of Sakura, who had on her cold expression that she used when she talked to the other anbu's back in her time.

" I have a message from the hokage." the person said.

Sakura looked at the masked man with cold jade eyes and nodded. " Continue."

" He said that you are to go to his office once you are done here with Kakashi."

" Understood."

The anbu left and Sakura's eyes softened once again.

_**You really need to stop doing that. **_

_Doing what?_

_**You become distant and cold whenever an anbu is around, idiot. **_

_That idiot was unnecessary. moron. And I can't help it that I become cold like that. Frankly, who can blame me, I think anybody who watched their parents killed by orochimaru disguised in an _**anbu uniform **would be just as cold and distant.

__

_**But they're alive in this time so no worries. Right?**_

_**How are we going to stop Orochimaru from giving Sasuke that seal.**_

_We__ are going to fight an kill Oro- teme. _

_**Hehehe.. I'm excited. **_

_Is that the bell I hear? _

_**yup. You spent too much time talking to me!**_

_I think you me thinking. _

_**Whatever they're practically the same thing. **_

AT THE POSTS

Sasuke was tied to the post. While Kakashi was waiting for the rest of the team to get there, Sakura still wasn't there.

" Sasuke, do you know why you're tied to the post."

" Hn" cue sweat drop.

" You thought that your **teammates **were useless and that you can do everything yourself."

" Hey guys!" sakura yelled as she ran into the clearing. " Um... Kakashi- sensei? Why is Sasuke tied to the post?"

" You and Naruto worked together but chicken butt over here thought that he can do everything by himself."

" oh. Um... Kakashi- sensei?"

" Yes Sakura."

" I'm hungry." Sakura's stomach growled and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

" I see" Another sweat drop. Kakashi handed Sakura and Naruto their bentos. " but before you eat I want to explain what you did wrong." Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and took him far enough away that Sakura couldn't reach them.

" Sakura, Kill Sasuke or Naruto dies." Kakashi said putting a kunai to Naruto's throat. Sakura smirked and took out a kunai and all three pairs of eyes widened. But not as much a Kakashi's eyes... eye? when Sakura reached into her pouch again and pulled out Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise

" Kakashi, let go of Naruto or the book gets it." Sakura said with a smirk. Kakashi let go of Naruto who scrambled behind Sakura and Sakura tossed Kakashi his perverted book.

" Well, what would you do if that happened and only one of the two people survived?" Kakashi said. " In short this team lacks teamwork. Now, eat your lunch and if anyone of you tries to feed Sasuke you fail." Then Kakashi left.

Sakura waited for Kakashi's presence to almost completely leave. Then she said,

" Here Sasuke." She held up her bento, and he stared at her as if she just said she was going to force feed him poison.

" You'll fail though."

" Who cares he said teamwork and you can't fight on an empty stomach."

" who said I'm hungry." Sasuke glared at her, but he stopped when his stomach growled.

" Fine. But I can't hold chopsticks." He moved his tied arms as much as he could.

Sakura stared at him as if he grew another head. " Naruto will feed you then."

Naruto who had been eating started to choke. " NANI?!?"

" Right Naruto." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

" r-r-right." Naruto took Sakura's bento and chopsticks and shoved a piece of rice into Sasuke's mouth.

The sky darkened and lightening appeared. POOF! Kakashi appeared.

" YOU GUYS- "

the sky became sunny again and Kakashi said happily,

" pass."

-------------------------

A/N: was it good? does any one want to give me names for Sakura's advanced bloodline and demon? PLEASE I NEED IdEAS!!!!! thnx

please review :) --


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK thanks for all the reviews, it's a big help! I was thinking that Sakura's advanced bloodline will turn her eyes gold and let her use combined advanced bloodlines, like Sharingan and Haku's Ice mirrors. Can't tell you anymore about it unless you want part of the story to be given away. Also it might be able to summon demons, thanks **Ribbon-chan03. **A lot of people are doing dragons and I can't figure out if I want to do one or not. so I think I'm going to have a poll! If you want a dragon review and if you don't want a dragon say so! Oh and I'll try to keep the conversations between Sakura and Inner Sakura shorter. Did I get every one's requests? Ok on with the story!

Chapter 6

IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Sakura knocked once on the hokage's office door and entered. She then walked up to the desk and bowed.

" You wanted to speak with me Hokage- sama?" She asked.

" Yes. I did. I am going to send you on a mission. It might be a bit difficult but if you are as good as your note said then it should be no problem."

Sakura nodded asking him to continue.

" You are to kill two people. The village Hidden in the Mist said that they will only sign a peace treaty if a man named Zabuza is dead." Sakura's eyes widened when the Hokage said Zabuza's name, but she regained her composure quickly.

" You said that I am to kill two people, but you only said one persons name." sakura stated.

" There is another person Zabuza is traveling with, but his name is unknown. If you come across both of them and the other one runs away leave the runaway. The mission is to kill Zabuza, but if the person traveling with Zabuza is supposed to be protective and will fight instead of Zabuza."

Sakura thought for a second and then said,

" I think the person you are talking about is named Haku. Back in my time when you sent us on this mission he jumped in front of Kakashi- sensei's Chidori to keep Zabuza alive. If I must I should kill him as well, right? "

" Yes. Also you have to do this mission while you're with your team. If you need help Kakashi. He knows about your trip in time."

" Sure, may I leave now?"

" Yes."

Sakura walked out the door, and closed it behind her. As Sakura walked down the road she turned the corner and bumped into someone. Since she was unprepared she fell on her butt.

" Are you alright?" A boy with long brown hair and white eyes asked. ( A/N: ha I you probably thought it was going to be Sasuke.)

" Neji?" Sakura whispered with wide eyes. Neji raised his eyebrows and asked,

" Do you know me? "

_Shit. I never met him before in this time!_

_**Charm him.**_

Sakura giggled and said,

" Of course I know you! The genius of the Huuyga (sp?) Clan."

" You're... not a fangirl... are you?" Neji said hesitantly. Well what would you do if you had a group of stalkers?!

" Um.. no. Do you _want _me to be one?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side, pink hair cascading over her shoulder.

" Hn."

" Head nurse." Neji looked at her and walked away. But stopped when Sakura appeared in front of him with a devilish grin on her face.

" Hey, Neji- _**kun**_. Do you want to treat me to ramen. You see I'm kinda broke so I have no money and I am starving. And you being a gentleman and all could treat a poor, innocent, little girl like me-"

" Will it shut you up?"

" YUP!"

" Fine." And with that Neji stated walking in the direction of the ramen shop. (A/N: does anyone want to tell me what the shops name is?)

AT THE RAMEN SHOP

Sakura was on her third bowl. Even though she wasn't really hungry, in the future she would waste money the same way. Neji watched her, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Finally he spoke.

" If you get one more bowl I refuse to pay for it." A short statement but words nonetheless. Again, Sakura got an evil glint in her eye.

" Sooo, Neji? how's TenTen?" Neji stared at her.

" why?"

" Just wondering."

" Hn."

" Head nurse." Neji turned his head and put money down on the table and left.

" heh. last time I said that to him he flipped out."

THE NEXT DAY

" KAKASHI- SENSEI!! " Naruto shouted.

" I want to go on an exciting mission!"

" Naruto you went on an exciting trip through a bomb field with a dog yesterday. Isn't that exciting enough?" Sakura asked, if you ask me more like stated, Naruto.

" Dobe." Sasuke said.

" SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled Sakura whacked both Naruto and Sasuke on the back of the head. Hard.

" Shut up. You're giving me a head ache." She stated simply.

" Now, now children. We actually do have an out of village mission." Kakashi said. "follow me to the Hokage's office." He walked away. Sakura grabbed Sasuke in a half nelson and screamed,

" YAHOO!! FINALLY!!!"

" Let go." Sasuke demanded.

" Oh, and I thought you liked it down there. I mean you are turning red." Sasuke looked at her but then turned his head away as best he could. (A/N: I will leave it to your minds on why he was blushing. Think!) Sakura let him go and grinned.

" LET'S GO!! Naruto left us behind."

Then she ran away.

_Man, I don't get this girl._

_**And that''s why you like her. **_I.S. said.

_Shut up._

IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

The Hokage surveyed Team 7 and said,

" Your mission is to escort and protect the bridge builder, Tayua (A/N: That's going to be his name until I remember his real name.) to the Village hidden in the Mist."

The door opened and in walked Tayua.

---------------------------------------------

I know it was short. I added Neji for one of you guys, and there was less I. S. and Sakura talks.

Please review tnx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hiya! Thnx for telling me Tazuna's name. I'm kinda having a writer's block for this part. I know everything that I'm gonna do after this but I just don't know how to get there. sighs Don' t hate that? Anyway onto the story.

chapter 8

THE GATE LEADING OUT OF KONOHA

Sakura was the first to arrive. Then Sasuke.

" Good morning Sasuke."

" Hn."

" Head nurse." Sakura stated sticking out her tongue and then grinning. Sasuke stared at her so long that Sakura finally said,

" What? Want good morning kiss?" Sasuke's eye's widened and Sakura laughed,

" Just Haha kidding haha. You should have seen the look on your face it was like-

" Shut up. I was the one who made the face." Sakura wiped a tear off her face.

" Have you been reading the dictionary like I suggested? It seems like your vocabulary has improved."

" GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!" I'll give you three second to guess who 3..2..1. NARUTO (A/N: Hehe sorry bout that. It's a joke between my friends they always do that when I say hi. Something about loud! can you believe it?!) Kakashi poofed in five minutes later with Tazuna.

Sakura looked into the sky.

_There are no flying pigs today. Maybe Kakashi is on time for missions only? _

_**Who knows. **_

Naruto stared at Kakashi and yelled,

" WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SENSEI?!" Everyone covered their ears and begged Naruto to shut up. Suddenly, Sakura got a light bulb above her head.

" Hey NAruto. I will buy you a weeks worth of Ramen at Ichiraku's for a week. " Sakura told him with a look on her face that said ' if you refuse I will beat you to a bloody pulp'.

Then Sakura turned to Sasuke with the same look, and said,

" And Sasuke is **very very **_**very **_ quiet, right? " Sasuke gulped inwardly and nodded somehow keeping his composure.

" Alright everyone, Allez- vien!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

_**Too cheerfully if you asked me. **_

" Doesn't that mean 'let's go' in french? " Sakura inquired. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke was well... Sasuke, Naruto looked constipated from thinking too hard and Tazuna wasn't listening to a word of the conversation.

ON THE TRAIL

Naruto was walking in front, Sasuke was walking beside Tazuna and Kakashi was dropping back to talk with Sakura.

" How do plan to kill Zabuza without Naruto or Sasuke noticing your gone?" Kakashi asked in a whisper.

" Will you make a clone or something so that I can force Zabuza into the woods and dispose of him?" Sakura asked, also in a whisper.

" I'll try."

Sakura nodded and Kakashi sped up so that he was in step with Tazuna. Sakura was still in the back.

_We should be coming across that puddle with those nin in them. _

_**Should you warn Kakashi? **_

_Nah, he knew that they were there last time. _

Sure enough When Team 7 and Tazuna past the puddle the nins appeared. Sakura looked at them with steely eyes while they caught 'Kakashi' in their chains and ' killed ' him. Everyone was shocked, but Sakura she walked up to the nins and said,

" Tell who sent you and I might spare you." The nins laughed and one said,

" Look, little Pinky is trying to warn us that she might kill us and-" Sakura sent a chakra infused fist at the nin that called her Pinky. She smirked at the other nin's expression and disappeared. When she reappeared one of the nins was dead and the other had a kunai at his throat.

" Now would you like to tell me who sent you." It wasn't really a question more like a statement, and with Sakura's icy voice it was more intimidating.

" Z-z-zabuz-z-za sent u-u-us to to k-kill the br-br-bridge builder." The nin stuttered.

" Thank you." Sakura said her tone still icy, with that she slit the man's throat and killed him. She smirked.

" keyword _**might**_." Kakashi poofed in. A surprised expression on his face. He knew that Sakura was anbu, but that performance proved that she was ruthless. Naruto, Tazuna, and Sasuke were gapping like idiots. While Sakura grinned happily.

_Talk about many personalities. _

_-------------------------------------_

_A/N: _Was it good? I am trying my best to make these chapters longer. But it's hard when you don't have a lot of time!

please review thnx!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am sorry for those of you who don't want Sakura to have a dragon demon inside her, but she is. for her advanced bloodline her eyes turn to slits, she can see what happens in the future, and she can summon other demon. the advanced bloodline is gonna be called Ryuugan. Oh and thanks _**sakurauchiha12**_ for the ideas they are really helpful. Oh yeah and I'm sorry if this is a little rushed, but I won't here in the afternoon and since I like to make a new chapter everyday I have to write this before school.

Chapter 9

ON THE TRAIL

Naruto was walking up front again, but not as excited as he was before. I kept remembering the look in Sakura's eyes. They almost looked as if they turned into slits, and he could have sworn that at one point she had known where one of the nins had gone before he moved. But Naruto brushed it off as being lucky.

Meanwhile, in the back with Sakura she was having a small conversation with her Inner Self. (A/N: sorry!)

_This is how we're going to kill Oro-teme _

_**Hell yeah! We're going to skin him alive, then burn him , and the we're going to turn him into- **_

_**Shut up. you are extremely annoying... like Naruto. **_

_Thanks Hachibi. Hey! am I able to copy other Advance bloodlines with ryuugan? _

_**Yes. But I only want you to do that when it is necessary. **_

_**Helloooo! I'm here too. **_I.S. whined.

Sakura let Hachibi argue with her Inner Self, but didn't listen.

_What is this awful chakra. _

Kakashi seemed to notice it as well because he started looking around. From the corner of her eye Sakura saw Zabuza's long sword start spinning like a shuriken toward Tazuna and Sasuke. Sakura ran up and shoved both of them down, but didn't get herself down fast enough so the tip of Zabuza's blade got her arm while it passed by. She hissed in pain and sat on the ground clutching her upper arm. Kakashi took care of Naruto and looked to see if everyone on Sakura's side was okay.

" Is everyone ok?" He asked.

Sakura gave a pained expression, but stood up and said,

" We're fine." Kakashi looked skeptical when he saw Sakura's arm, but left it alone when she gave a look that said ' I've had worse injuries, leave it. '

Sasuke was looking at Sakura's arm, but when she looked down at him he turned his head away. Sakura sank to the ground again and crawled over to Sasuke. Another look, except this one was a glare. She glared right back at him, and then took his backpack and started shuffling through it.

" What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gave him a look and replied.

" Well, incase you haven't noticed I have a bleeding and since you're the one carrying the medical supplies, I'm looking for them in your backpack. It's only fair, I'm injured 'cause I saved your ass."

Sakura kept searching in the in his bag until Sasuke took it and opened a pocket revealing the Medic supplies. He took out the bandages and took her arm roughly. Sasuke wrapped the bandage around Sakura's arm. When he was finished, he turned his head to hide his blush. Too bad sakura saw it anyway.

" Yay! Thank you Sasuke- _**kun**_. love ya!" She said, and then she hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed.

_**God it's so much fun to make the kid blush. Why didn't we do this in our genin days?!**_

Sakura then averted her eyes to the tree where Zabuza's sword was. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Emerald orbs turned forest green as Sakura resumed her cold, distant look.

" Who are you?" she asked. Sakura already knew the answer but asked anyway.

" None of your business, bitch." Zabuza replied with a sneer. He started to move and Team 7 made a defensive formation around Tazuna, and a thick mist started to form.

" My, my pinky. That's some speed you've got there." Zabuza smirked her forest green orbs turned into slits and she had a killing aura around her.

" Don't call me Pinky, Teme-chan, incase your too dumb to understand what that means I'll spell it out to you. You... are ... a ... bastard."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and decided to start fighting Zabuza.

( The rest of the battle goes the same until Zabuza comes between Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto from Tazuna. So I'm gonna start there. Also, I'm lazy.)

Zabuza disappeared,

" Sasuke, Naruto, Tazuna-san get back." Sakura yelled the three people took a few steps away. Sakura stepped to the side of where Zabuza was about to land and hit him with a chakra infused punch that sent him flying into the woods. Sakura nodded to Kakashi to made a water clone that looked like Zabuza and one of Sakura.

When the three people could see what was going on again, they saw ' Sakura ' on the ground and ' Zabuza ' getting off the ground.

WITH SAKURA

Sakura let her anbu instincts take over and jumped from tree to tree effortlessly.

_Hey, Hachibi would you like to help?_

In answer a black chakra covered Sakura. When it disappeared there was Sakura standing next to a small dragon. The dragon was green with red eyes.

" Would you like to do the honors of killing my opponents Hachibi?" Sakura asked.

"Certainly." the dragon replied in a silky voice. Then without any hesitation Hachibi killed Zabuza and the boy trying to help Zabuza with his wounds, Haku.

BACK ON THE TRAIL

Sakura pulled Kakashi's sleeve.

" Hey, what did you do when I left Kakashi-sensei?"

" I'm gonna test Naruto and Sasuke, so I let ' Haku' and ' Zabuza ' live."

" hmmm.. this should be interesting. I'm gonna stay out of their way."

----------------------------

A/N: Sorry that it's so bad. and that I made Zabuza and Haku seem weak. I just really wanted to get through that part so I can get onto the chunnin exams. Again this was rushed and bad cause I had no idea what to write about.

please review flames allowed thnx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry that i didn't update yesterday, but i was so busy that I went to bed at 2 in the morning and then I had to wake up at 5. I would have updated when i got home, but i forgot to do my homework in english, fell asleep in english class, and I talked back to her cuz i was cranky. So she gave me a _**detention**_ and I wanted to get it over with so I had it today. Then when I got home I needed to clean 5 horses, work 1 horse, and then feed my 7 horses. Then when I got back I found a note that said to make my own dinner. Then I slipped and fell on my ass and I still hurts. And I could go on and on and on and on but I'm not because you probably don't want to here about my _**AWFUL ANNOYING DUMB DAY AND MY SON OF A BITCH ENGLISH TEACHER!!**_ hehe that felt good to let out! . 

Chapter 10

Sasuke POV

_Sakura has been acting strange lately. Whenever I see her she is either training or... well... training. _

I was walking past the Team 7 training grounds, but stopped when I heard the sounds of pants and kunais hitting trees. I looked at the grounds and noticed a pink haired girl clad in black. She looked like she was fighting something.

_Oh well. Forget it someone's just training._

Normal POV

Well sorry Sasuke but this was anything but training. Sakura was covered in blood and was fighting an opponent in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura hissed between pants.

" My name is of no concern to you, but it would save you a lot of suffering to hand over the Hachibi quietly with no trouble." The man's eye's changed from cold onyx orbs to lifeless red sharingan.

Sakura's eye's widened and she hissed.

" Itachi."

" My, my, my, you already know my name." Itachi took a step closer and Sakura visibly stiffened.

_**You can't let him take us! Stop him! This bastard killed Sasuke's parents!**_

Sakura shifted into anbu mode and her emerald eyes turned to slits, then the same Sharingan that Itachi possessed. She laughed a cold laugh.

" What? Did you underestimate me?" Sakura laughed herself at Itachi. He caught her fist, but was forced to jump as her other fist came out of nowhere aiming for his head.

_This girl is no genin. She's about as strong as I am and could kill me. _Itachi thought.

" Well, Pinky. I will let you go this time, but beware... you are never alone." Itachi disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Sakura sank to the ground and stated to heal herself.

_Damn. At this rate I won't be able to save anyone. I need to train more. _

THE NEXT DAY

Team 7 met at the bridge and waited for their sensei. Sakura looked extremely tired and looked as if she didn't sleep at all last night. She was staring into the water with dull green eyes.

NAruto was pouting and yelling about how Kakashi wasn't showing up because he was scared of Naruto's wrath.

Sasuke was being Sasuke. He occasionally would glance at Sakura.

POOF! Kakashi appeared.

" YOU'RE LATE!"

" I got lost on the road of- "

"LIAR"

" Anyway I have your applications for the chunnin exam. You can report to the academy on Monday at 9 o'clock sharp. If you are not registered by then you can't participate."

Kakashi looked around the group of students. His eyes rested on Sakura and they narrowed at the looks of her. In short, she looked like the living dead.

" Anyways get some sleep. You are forbidden from training today. Especially, you Sakura." Sakura looked up with dull eyes and nodded while turning. She walked away without another word.

" She's going to go train isn't she?" Kakashi said to the two boys.

" Yep." They replied at the same time. Sigh _Oh well. _

WITH SAKURA

True she was going to train but not for long.

_**We are definitely going to bed at 4 today. **_

_agreed._

THE NEXT DAY

Team 7 was waiting outside with all of the other genin taking the exam. Sakura was lively again, and both boys looked relieved. The examiners let the crowd into the building. Team 7 walked with everyone else until they heard yelling.

Sakura punched a kid out of the way and went to the front to see what the trouble was.

There was Lee getting beaten up by another kid that said,

" Only genin that are worthy are allowed into the this examination room." Sakura's eyes narrowed and she started to laugh.

" What the hell are you talking about bastards! This is the second floor and we want to be on the third floor. Only idiots like you would do that kind of obvious prank! "

The two boys had anime veins popping out of the back of their head. The one with a green bandana on his head tried to kick Sakura, but she dodged it and disappeared. When she appeared again it was behind the boy with a kunai to his throat.

" Who's the weak one now mr. Examiner?" The boys eyes widened and he returned to his usual looks. He had a weird nose and spiky hair.

" My your good Pinky." With that he disappeared with the other examiner.

The crowd parted and reveal Neji and TenTen. Sakura glanced at Neji and grinned.

" How goes it, Neji?" She turned to him and asked tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke scowled and NAruto blinked.

" You know this guy Sakura-chan?" He asked, a quizzical look on his face.

" O' course. This gut treated me to ramen when I was hungry!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

TenTen scowled and Sasuke glared at Neji, who noticed this and started to smirk.

" hello Sakura."

That was it Sasuke and Naruto had enough they each grabbed one of Sakura's hands and dragged her to the sign in place.

-------------------------------

A/N: The next part will be longer I promise! I just am really tired right now so i'm gonna go to bed. GOod Night!

please review! flames allowed. thnx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi there i'm glad you guys are liking it. oh yeah. I got a review a few days ago saying that Sakura wasn't very serious about her mission. That's because there was really nothing for her to do until the second part of the chunnin exam! Now she's more alert, but she doesn't have a personality change.

Chapter 11

IN THE TESTING ROOM

Team 7 and the rest of of the rookies were standing in the front of the room talking.

Ino jumped on Sasuke and Sakura was pretending to fight with her for fun.

" Hey INO- PIG get off _**my **_Sasuke!" Sakura said loudly trying not to laugh. Unfortunately, that didn't work because a few seconds later she started cracking up.

" HEY! What's so funny." Ino yelled getting off Sasuke and going over to Sakura who was holding her stomach while laughing her head off on the floor. When she regained her composure she said,

" Nothing. I was just remembering the faces he had." Then she started laughing again. Sasuke's eyes widened and he walked over and put his hand over her mouth to stop her from explaining further. Ino had a dumbstruck look on her face. Then Sasuke started to drag Sakura away toward NAruto who was trying his hardest to get Hinata to talk.

" Hey! Hinata-chan! What did you eat for lunch yesterday?" Naruto asked. Hinata was looking over his shoulder with a look of shock on her face. Naruto being the curious one that he is looked over his shoulder, too.

" Oh it's just Sasuke and Sakura-chan. Is it just me or is she getting dragged a lot." Naruto sweat dropped at the memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was walking around the corner heading toward Ichiraku. When he turned the corner he saw Sasuke and Sakura fighting with each other. After about 10 seconds of watching Sasuke grabbed the back of Sakura's shirt a dragged her somewhere. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura had a scowl on her face. Guess who was there. Kabuto! He was pulling out his cards that had information on them and explaining the times he has taken the exam.

" Do you know anything about the sound village. I here that it's supposed to be weak." Sakura stated icily glaring at Kabuto. He looked shocked for a second and answered.

" Who are you?" Sakura's glare intensified and could now rival Sasuke's death glare.

" Why don't you use your little cards? "

Kabuto looked at her and tapped a card with some Chakra. Sakura's information appeared.

" You're missing something in the things I hate, Kabuto. I hate _**Snakes**_." Sakura smirked when she saw Kabuto tense and decided to go further.

" To be exact I hate grey snakes with black eyes and slithers that works for a certain bastard I know." Kabuto looked shocked. He saw a look in Sakura's eyes _She knows that I work for Orochimaru-sama. I should leave. _

Kabuto's face relaxed and he excused himself saying that he has to meet with his teammates.

Suddenly, there was a poof and the tester Ibiki appeared. Everyone took a seat in front of their numbers and looked at Ibiki, who started to give directions and rules. Sakura, who new the rules already, searched her for her teammates. She notice that Naruto was in front of her by a few seats and next to Hinata. Sakura was puzzled because she couldn't find Sasuke. She looked behind her, to her left, and in front of her. She then looked to her right and almost jumped in surprise. Sitting next to her was Uchiha Sasuke.

_He shouldn't be sitting next to me what the hell is he doing here!_

Sakura looked ahead of her again heard the word begin. She started writing down the answers at top speed. This was the same exact test she took when she redid her Chunin Exam in her real time. She was finished 30 minutes before the time was up.

A WHILE LATER

( The first part of the chunin exam was over)

Team 7 was walking toward Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Sakura was pretending to be a fan girl.

" You know Sasuke- _**kun**_?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

" I have the best shirt ever." Sasuke had an anime vein popping out of his head. He gritted his teeth

_Patience._

" IT says ' I love Sasuke..' " Sasuke's eyes widened "on the front and on the back it says ' Haha yeah right in his dreams!' " Sakura laughed and ran away. Leaving Sasuke confused, yet again in the dust.

----------------------

A/N: Hi sorry that I'm so late my reason is up top read it it's kind funny.

Please review


	12. The fight

A/N: hi! thanks to all you reviewers! I'm gonna try to make these chaps longer. Oh and to mahalo4ursupport Sakura was laughing at the look on Sasuke's face when Ino hugged him. There is a 99 chance that this is going to be a sasusaku fic. Tally ho! uh ... never mind. on with the story.

Chapter 12

THE GATE TO THE FOREST OF DEATH

Team 7 was waiting in front of gate 14, patiently, well... unless you count Naruto. He looked like a Mexican jumping bean gone crazy, and was yelling something about beating up anyone in his path.

Sakura had an anime vein popping out of her head. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she yelled,

" NARUTO! SHUT THE HELL UP! OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!"

Naruto looked at her.

" How would you do that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked innocently. BIG MISTAKE! NO NARUTO.

Sakura grinned evilly and her eyes started to turned into green slits, courtesy of Hachibi.

" Naruto. How do expect to talk to anyone when your six feet under?" Naruto was still confused and Sasuke sighed.

" Dobe. What she's trying to say is that if you don't shut up she'll kill you." Sakura's eyes lit up and she jumped on Sasuke and hugged him yelling. " Yay! Sasuke got it!"

Sasuke blushed, and turned his head, but didn't move an inch of the rest of his body.

" haha. I love making you blush, Sasuke- _**kun**_. You look so cute that could kiss you!" Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura laughed.

" You'll need to wait until you earn a kiss."

" Ahem." the examiner that was holding the key to the forests gate fake coughed to get Team 7's attention.

" It's 12:30 time to let you in. " he opened the gate and Team 7 rushed through.

UNknown to them, but Sakura they were being followed by none other than Kisame from Akatsuki (sp?). Sakura picked up the pace forcing her teammates to speed up.

_Damn. Not now! I have a mission to complete... Hey where'd his chakra go? Did he leave? _

Sakura let out a breath and stopped. Sasuke stopped, but NAruto wasn't paying attention. Sakura turned to face the boys. Naruto just noticed that they stopped and hit the brakes. Unfortunately, he ran into Sasuke making him start to fall forward. The next thing Sasuke and Sakura know they were kissing. They broke apart and stared at each other. Sakura had yet another evil grin on her face.

" You know Sasuke, if you wanted another kiss, you could have just asked. I would really enjoy kissing the village heartthrob and ice cube." Sasuke smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

" Fine then when this exam is over, you can kiss me." Sakura's eyes widened and this time it was Sasuke who left a confused Sakura behind.

Naruto watched this and was trying to think.

" hm I wonder what Hinata-chan would do if I said that."

" She'd probably faint, from happiness and embarrassment." Sakura said. " Come on lets go."

IN A CLEARING

Sakura surveyed her teammates and waited until she felt the faint evil chakra of Orochimaru.

" Hey guys. Let's have a pass word that we will say if we get lost." the two boys looked at her.

" Sasuke, you can make the password." Sakura said and sat down cross-legged on the forest floor.

Sasuke thought for a second.

" I will only say this once so remember it. ' Kakashi-sensei is a perverted teacher that should never give presents to people. He gave me a present that I burned because it said' only open when you turn 18 years old' also I would watch out if there are any people around him that would prefer not to be scarred for life."

" Can you repeat that?" Naruto asked.

" no"

WITH KAKASHI

Acho.

" For some reason I get the feeling that someone is talking about me."

BACK TO TEAM 7

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind. The whole team was thrown backwards from the force of the wind. Naruto landed somewhere in the woods (A/N: what happens to Naruto is the same as in the show.)

Sasuke and Sakura landed with a thud next to each other. Sasuke got up and pulled out a kunai. Sakura stood up. and was about to asked Sasuke something, but he interrupted her.

" Password. "

" Oh yeah. Kakashi-sensei is a perverted teacher that should never give presents to people. He gave me a present that I burned because it said' only open when you turn 18 years old' also I would watch out if there are any people around him that would prefer not to be scarred for life. "

Sasuke lowered his kunai and sighed quietly.

" Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. Of course she new where he was, but this might make Orochimaru come out. ' Naruto' appeared.

" Hey guys. Do you know what that wind was?" he asked. Sakura fished a kunai from her kunai pouch and waited for Sasuke to talk.

" Password."

' Naruto blinked and started to say it. " Kakashi-sensei is a perverted teacher tha-" he was cut off by Sasuke's kunai.

" You're not Naruto. Who are you?" sasuke said dangerously. Sakura decided that it was time to start her mission. She stepped calmly in front of Sasuke and glared and Orochimaru.

" I suggest you go back to your original form, _**Orochimaru**_." he stiffened at the last part, and transformed.

"

Well, well, well. You remind me of someone that I used to know. Are you sure that you're not Tsunade that transformed?" Sakura looked indignant.

" Hell no. She's just my teacher." Sasuke was very confused.

_How the hell does she know this guy? What is he doing here? _

Sakura disappeared and appeared in front of Orochimaru. She punched him with a chakra infused fist and sent him flying. He landed on his feet and looked at her in shock. _I could have sworn that her eyes turned red. _ he thought.

Sakura was now running toward him, but when she went to kick him Orochimaru caught her foot. She pulled away and went to punch him with her left fist. He caught that punch as well. Sakura smirked and pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it. She grabbed his wrist to prevent Orochimaru from moving and lit the tag. When it exploded both people were sent backward. They were both bruised. Sakura punched the ground immediately after she landed. This made Orochimaru fly up into the the air again.

_Hachibi lend me your wings. _

Sakura did a few hand signs and jet black wigs appeared on her back. Orochimaru and Sasuke's eyes widened while Sakura flew into the air. She flew toward Orochimaru and punched him in the stomach. He landed in a crater that Sakura had made earlier.

Sakura was now breathing hard, those wings take up a lot of chakra. She let them disappear.

_Thank you Hachibi._

Just then she noticed Orochimaru running towards Sasuke with his teeth ready to sink into his neck. Sakura ran toward Sasuke and faced Orochimaru with her Ryuugan on, she used the Mangekyo (sp?) Sharingan as the bloodline limit. Big mistake. Sakura punched him in the face and smirked when she heard a crack. She then, returned her eyes to normal, and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him up to a tree branch. When she turned to face Orochimaru he was gone. she looked left, right, above and behind. She jumped down and punched the ground. No Orochimaru. Just then Sakura saw him, running towards Sasuke again. She took off and ran in front of Sasuke. Instead of backing off Orochimaru kept coming Sakura's eyes widened and she felt him sink his fangs into her neck. She froze. This definitely was not supposed to happen. Orochimaru's teeth left her neck and he watched her try to keep her balance. Sasuke was immediately by her side, and trying to help her Sakura had other plans. She broke free from Sasuke's grasp and walked unevenly toward Orochimaru. She infused as much chakra as she could into her fist, ignoring the pain in her neck. Orochimaru looked surprised at her determination.

" You will make a good container for my soul." Orochimaru said smirking. Sakura kept walking with each staggering step she took the pain grew more intense. With the last of her strength, Sakura disappeared and appeared in front of Orochimaru. She punched him in the face. Hard.

" You have got... pant... to be kidding me if you think that... pant... I would join you."

The force of Sakura's punch sent her forward and she lost her balance. Her body fell forward into the air, and she started to fall.

_I'm gonna die. _Sakura thought. She closed her eyes and was engulfed in blackness.

_**Black. **_

--------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry for you people who hate cliffies, but I kinda don't know what to do next. Sorry. I probably will update tomorrow. Was it long enough?

Please review. thnx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: tnx to all you people that reviewed. On with the story

Chapter 13

Sasuke was was watching Sakura sleep. It looked like she was having an awful dream. She kept twitching in pain.

_Damn. Sakura why the hell did you save me from that snake? _

Sakura stirred and her eyes started to open.

SAKURA POV

I tried to open my eyes, but everything was blurry. The only thing that I could kind of see was a black and whiteish blurr. That was an awful dream I had. My worst fear.

_FLASHBACK_

_" NO, Stop!" I yelled. All my friends and family were being killed before my eyes, and all I could do was beg for them to live. _

_" Please... please stop. PLease." I whispered. " PLease, if you must kill someone.. kill me." The person was wearing a black cloak with a hood on. _

_" What a weakling you are. Unable to even save yourself. You'd rather die and let your ' friends' get away. Do you think they care enough about you to save you from death as well? You're wrong they don't give a damn about you they don't care. They think you are a weakling that needs constant protection." _

_I started to cry. I cried because this was what I was afraid of. Being alone, and thinking I have friends, but the really are only there to protect me. _

_" Who are you?" I asked. I had stopped crying, I promised myself when my parents died that I would never cry again. I am a shinobi. I don not show emotions. _

_That person in the cloak laughed, and pulled dow the cloaks hood. My eyes widened the person was __**me**_

_" You can become strong enough to have no one look down on you or call you weak. Join me." __**' I' **__ raised a hand to my face and pulled down a mask revealing Orochimaru. _

_END FLASHBACK_

NORMAL POV

Sakura suddenly sat up. The pain on her neck grew, but she ignored it. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

" Where are we?" She asked. Sasuke stared at her.

" Sasuke. Where are we? And where's Naruto?"

" Naruto's next to you. I think he ran into that person we met."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Sakura's wrist. He pulled, and she fell on his chest. When she looked up Sasuke, while he looked down at her.

" Sakura. What did that guy do to you?" Sakura's jaw dropped.

" And here I thought you wanted a kiss." Sakura joked.

_If only I can avoid that question. _

Sasuke growled and his grip on her wrist tightened.

" I mean it." Sakura pouted.

" And why do I have to tell you?" she asked.

Sasuke lifted his other hand and pointed to her neck.

" Then explain that bruise. You know that person." Sakura's eyes narrowed and she tried to pull away. Sasuke's grip tightened, so Sakura struggled more. Then, a pain shot through her neck. She yelped and a hand flew to the mark. She had her head down and was shaking.

" Sakura?"

There was no answer. Sakura kept shaking. Now Sasuke was worried. He started to shake her back and forth gently.

" Hey? Sakura." She looked up, and smiled, that smile that makes his heart flip.

" I guess it's time to tell you. I am on a mission to keep you away for that man. His name is Orochimaru. I am also supposed to keep you from leaving the village to join him. You wanted to leave so you could gain the power to kill your brother. Orochimaru was going to use you as his container. He switches his soul form one body to another so that he can be immortal. Now, instead of you as his container. I am."

Sasuke looked at her.

" Does this mean you're going to die?" Sakura laughed.

" I'll only tell you that if you let me off your lap." Sasuke looked down and sure enough. She was sitting cross- legged on his lap. He smirked.

" No way. You're going to tell me anyway." Sakura looked shocked. She grinned evilly.

" Fine. " Sakura squealed and jumped on Sasuke making him fall backwards taking Sakura with him.

" I love you Sa-su-ke- _**kun**_." She said in a fangirlish voice. Sasuke glared at nothing.

" Get off." Sakura giggled.

" As you wish, MAster." She rolled off and got up. Sasuke was cursing his stupidly.

" Hey, Sasuke. Who caught me? I should be dead right now." Sakura stated. Sasuke blushed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura was falling, and since she had fainted there was no way she could catch herself. Sasuke jumped down after her and caught her, bridal style. She was really light. _

_END FLASHBACK_

_"_ I did." Sasuke said. Sakura came over and whacked him on the head.

" I mean tell me the whole story."

" No."

Sakura pouted and got an idea. She walked over to Sasuke swigging her hips seducively. She put and arm on his tense shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

" Please." Sasuke smirked if she wanted to play this game then let the games begin.

" What are you willing to do for this information?" he said arrogantly. Sakura smirked also ( geez they smirk a lot.).

" This." She wrapped her other arm around Sasuke's neck and kissed him square on the lips. Sasuke arm snaked around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer. After about a moment, Sakura opened her eyes and pulled away. Sasuke almost fell forward.

" haha. You must have liked that. You look like a dog in a butcher's meat storage." Sakura laughed. Sasuke scowled.

" What? You want another one?" sasuke's eyes lit up slightly. Sakura laughed again.

" That will be 100 yen please." Sasuke glared at her.

" Let me go please. I want to check on Naruto." Sasuke sighed and let her go.

_Maybe I can use that against her later. _

_------------------------------------_

A/N: sorry that it was short but there, Sasusaku fluff for ya.

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi there! Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but I've been studying for my finals. They're making them early this year! Damn school!

Chapter 14

IN THE FOREST

Naruto has been awake for a while now and Sakura was looking through her bag.

" where is it?" Sakura kept mumbling to herself. sasuke was leaning against the tree next to her looking very curious. (Or as curious as sasuke can look) Sakura then jumped up with something in her fist.

" Yay! I found it!" she shouted. Sasuke glared and turned his head in the other direction. Naruto jumped up also and shouted,

" Yippee!" Sasuke and Sakura stared at him.

" What?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

" Naruto, do you even know what I was looking for?" NAruto started to think, and Sasuke sighed.

" Don't hurt yourself Dobe." Naruto scowled. And turned around so that he could pout.

Sakura walked away, with Sasuke following her.

" Sasuke, stop following me." it was Sasuke's turn to scowl.

" And what if I want to follow you. " Sakura turned around and stepped close enough to Sasuke that she could have kissed him if she felt like it. Sasuke started to lean in and Sakura smirked.

" If you want to kiss me you can." So Sasuke kissed her, Sakura let him for a moment and then stepped back holding out her hand.

" That will be ten yen, please." she said cheerfully. Sasuke's jaw dropped. and he fished around in his pocket for the money. He sweatdropped.

" Can I have this one for free?" he asked. Sakura's cheerful look evaporated, and she shrugged.

" Pay double next time." she turned and walked into the woods. This time Sasuke didn't follow her, because he felt NAruto's death glare.

_uh oh. _

WITH SAKURA

Sakura took out her pink cell phone and hit the green button. The phone ringed two times and then tsunade picked up.

" Hello! Sakura! How is your mission going?" Tsunade asked cheerfully.

" Um... well you see Tsunade-sama... I kinda... well..." Sakura stuttered.

" Spit it out will ya. I've got Sake waiting for me in the secret hatch under my desk! And I can't get drunk until I've talked to you!" Sakura sweatdropped.

_**Typical Hokage-sama. **_

" Ok... Sasuke has no seal... but I kinda do..." sakura held the phone away from her ear and lowered the volume to 1.

" YOU WHAT! THAT'S REALLY BAD. OMG! WHAT IF YOU TURN TO THE DARK SIDE! THEN DARTH VADOR IS GOING TO GO AND SAY ' SAKURA I AM YOUR MOTHER' ONG! STOP DROP AND ROLL. - " There was a crash on the other end and Tsunade returned to the phone.

" Oops... I punched Kakashi out the window. That's gonna leave a mark. Sakura I want you to be careful and stay in that time, until further notice. I have to hang up now or the phone bill will become a dept. bye!"

Sakura looked at the phone and sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

( The rest of the story goes like Naruto, but Sakura wins the match with and Sakura is paired up with Gaara, Sasuke with Dousuke (sp?) It starts off after Naruto and Neji's match. That match is the same. Sakura is late and she has one minute to get to the ring before she's disqualified. )

AT THE VIEWING ROOM ON THE SIDE OF THE RING

" WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA!" NAruto yelled. He was a bit annoyed that Sakura missed his match.

Sasuke looked at his watch.

" 10...9...8...7...6...5...-"

In the ring a burst of flames appeared. when the died down there was Sakura. Dressed in her usual cloths, cargo pants, and a halter top with a dragon on the back. her hair still long was tied in a high pony tail held by a long black ribbon.

Gaara stared while Sakura rubbed the back of her neck.

" I'm not late. Am I?"

The examiner chuckled. " If you came five seconds later you would. Get into your positions."

Sakura faced Gaara, her eyes narrowed.

" Why are you here really, _**Deideria**_?" she spat quietly enough for only ' Gaara' to hear. HE smirked.

" Nice job Saku-chan. Too bad I have to bring you back to HQ to die."

---------------------------

A/N: I'm soo sorry bout the cliffie. I promise I will update on friday! I don't know how late but I will update! Sorry that it's so short. also.

1) sasuke does not know that Sakura is form the future.

2) he also doesn't know she's anbu level


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am reading the best story ever! its called Not so Weak Anymore! Yay! ok tallie ho! ... you didn't hear that... read that! hehe

Chapter 15

THE RING

" START!" the examiner yelled, completely oblivious to the unusual tension between the two fighters. Their presence was saying ' this is gonna be a fight to the end. '

Sakura took off into a run as fast a Lee without his weights on. She appeared in front of Deidara and tried to kick him. He blocked it with sand. Sakura's eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to be able to use sand the way Gaara does!

" How? " Sakura panted. Deidara laughed.

" Leader let me borrow that kids abilities... yeah." Sakura ground her teeth, and charged again. This time he caught her fist and held it. Sakura smirked and an exploding note (guess what!) exploded. Deirdara jumped back just in time only to be met by Sakura's fist. Deirdara was fighting a shadow clone. His eyes widened and he braced himself for impact.

But the sand guarded him and made the impact soft.. well as soft as an impact can be after your punched by Sakura.

_Guess I have use that jutsu. yeah. _Deidara thought. The sand made shaped itself into a sand sphere around him.

Sakura smirked, while the crowd murmured about how it was impossible it would be to break that wall of sand. She flipped backwards and went up a wall. She then stuck her right hand out in front of her and chakra started to gather into a sphere in her hand. She smirked and started to run at top speed. When she got to the wall of sand it made spikes to attacked her at the last minute she made the sphere of chakra burst into a chidori.

When the attack hit the wall she yelled,

" RIDORI!" and there was a huge explosion. The crowd was completely silent, waiting for the survivor to appear.

When the smoke cleared there were two figures standing facing each other. Deidara was covered in blood and was holding his shoulder. Sakura's hand was a bloody mess, you almost couldn't tell that a few seconds ago it had been her hand.

Deidara smirked.

" Ah well this was fun while it lasted but i have to help leader and the rest with taking Shukaku (sp?)." Sakura hissed and was about to attack him. Instead deidara poofed back to his normal self. The crowd gasped when they saw the black cloak with red clouds on it.

Sakura ran at him but he made a bird from clay and started to fly away before Sakura could reach him. There was now a group of shinobi standing around the spot that Deidara just left.

_Hachibi, lend me your wings again. _

Sakura glowed green and wings appeared out of thin air on her back. She kicked off the ground and flew into the air.

Deidara looked down at her and smirked.

_This is going according to plan._

_--------------------------_

A/N: sorry that this was so short but the next one will be longer. I promise.

please review


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: THNAKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!!! that is all.

Chapter 16

IN THE AIR

Sakura was now caught up with Deidara and his clay bird. She flew underneath the bird with a exploding note in her hand. She stuck the note onto the bottom of the bird and made it explode. The bird lost a wing and started to crash into the woods.

_That should slow him down. I'm going to need back up if I'm gonna break into Akatsuki. _

Sakura flew back and saw that there was a fight going on. She landed in the room above the ring where the other genins.

" Hey, is the hokage alright? I thought I saw an explosion over there?" The other genins looked towards the hokage tower and sure enough there was Orochimaru and the hokage standing there ready to fight.

An anbu jumped at the battle area, but was stopped by a barrier that set you on fire if you touch it. There was no way to get to the Third... just like last time.

Sakura's eyes became slits and she thought,

_Not again, I won't go to the Third's funeral when I could have stopped his death._

Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes and slowly walked up to her. When he was inches away Sakura turned around and went to walk down the stairs. Sasuke followed her until they were halfway down and out of hearing range.

" Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked while he ran in front of her to get her to top.

Sakura tried to elbow him out of the way. " Yes... I'm... fine." she answered, " Now MOVE."

Sasuke didn't answer instead he pushed her so that her back was against the wall. Then he put each of his hands on the wall next to her head.

" Now Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura glared at him and kept quiet.

_**That bastard! Who does he think he is cornering us and asking questions! Keep quiet! **_

Sasuke sighed " I saw the way your eyes were before you left." Again silence.

" What were you planning to do?" Sakura then got a light bulb over her head. She smirked.

" Hn." Sasuke got a vein in the back of his head and thought, _Bitch using my own word against me. _

" Ok... if I let you go what will you do?" Sakura stared at him and started to laugh.

" Is it hahaha really not hahaha that obvious hahahaha what I'm gonna do?" Sasuke sighed, _well at least she's talking._

Sakura stopped laughing and got an idea. She moved her face closer to Sasuke and stopped when her lips were 3 inches away from his.

" Hey Sas-su-ke-_**kun, **_if you let me go I'll do something nice for you." She whispered. Sasuke stared at her eyes and detected no lies.

" What would that nice thing be?" he asked. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

" This." and she kissed him. Sasuke asked her for entrance but Sakura kept her mouth shut. This made Sasuke annoyed, he wanted a taste and she was just teasing him. It went on like this until Sakura broke it.

The kiss ended and Sakura smirked, while Sasuke stared in horror now it was his back against the wall. Sakura took a step back, and started to walk away.

" You're so easy to manipulate. " And she left.

Sasuke moved to stopped her but he was stuck to the wall by chakra strings.

" Damn."

-------------------------

A/N: sorry that it was short and bad but i felt guilty so im writing this at 4 AM.

please review thnx


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: sorry i know I'm late but, I DO HAVE A LIFE PEOPLE!!! . um... that's my only excuse.

Chapter ? its been way to long... think i need to read my last chapter) um 17

Sakura made it out of the entrance and was inside the battle arena when an idea hit her.

How will Tsunade-sama become Hokage if the Thrid doesn't die? Was it the Thirds time?

Sakura swallows and turns back to the entrance, while walking through, she thinks

_I 'm sorry Hokage -sama. I can't save you, but that doesn't mean I can't save Gaara. _

Sakura walks up the stairs until she gets to where Sasuke is still tied up. She sweat drops.

" I thought, you of all people would be able to escape." she said. Sasuke scowled and turned his head in the other direction. Sighing, Sakura undoes the chakra strings.

" Get Naruto." _This probably isn't the smartest idea to bring two genin. one the is wanted by Akatsuki and the other being obsessed with killing one of the members, but I'll protect them. _

Sasuke looks confused, but turns to go get the the fox boy.

Meanwhile, Sakura turns in the opposite direction to see if she can recruit any Jounin.

WITH SAKURA

Up in the stands, Kakashi was fighting Sound and Sand nin, as were the other Jounin. Sakura ran and fought her way to Kakashi. When she got there he almost took her head off with a kunai, not on purpose, obviously, he thought she was the enemy. So she punched him, not hard enough to make him move but enough to make it hurt.

" Ouch. Jeez Sakura what was that for?" Kakashi said lazily.

" I want to save Gaara. He is the next leader of the sand village." (A/N: sorry i totally forgot what the name of the hokage for the sand village is)

" They are the enemy idiot!" Kakashi yelled

" Nope they were tricked by Orochimaru."

" Oh, okay then why are you telling me this?"

" I want you to come with me."

" Sorry, can't. That's against my orders." Sakura scowled.

" Fine then I guess Team 7 will go without their Sensei, hopefully we won't die." Sakura turned to go, but a hand reached out an grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

" Okay, but only you and I fight. Got it?" Sakura smirked.

" Good, I won't have to fight alone. Meet us at the main gate in ten minutes."

Kakashi let go of her shoulder so Sakura could continue walking.

" Oh and Kakashi-sensei?"

" yup?"

" DO NOT BE LATE OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU! see you later."

With that said Sakura did a few hand seals and poofed back to the stairway.

-------

A/N: I KNOW! TOO SHORT. but i find that a lot of stories chapter are to short no matter how long they are. hmmmm.. oh yeah i have an idea for another fic to start when this is done. tell me if you like.

I hate being obedient

Sasusaku

Sakura is a ninja that obeys every order. It's not like she wants to either.

You say "sit" she'll sit no matter where she is. It's a curse. and also this could make

being a ninja difficult what if an enemy tells her to go die? two words un oh.

what do you think? should i write it when this one is done?

thnx for reading! please review


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **sooo how's life? Good? That's awesome. Anyway I am late in the writing because I had a lot of work to do this time. I think the last time I wrote was the summer… right? Ok… READ ON MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!! I say that your reviewers because I am gonna expect a review from everyone of you guys. Right? Standing in the background with an axe and a psycho face hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhahahahahahahahhrhrhrhrhahahahheheheheehahahahaheheeeheheheheheehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahhaahah

I am COPLETELY NORMAL… NORMAL I SAY…. NORMAL… MUAHAHA!!!! On with the story.

Chapter? (**I haven't written in so long that I forgot what chappie this is) **18

THE MAIN GATE

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were waiting at the gate. It was now one minute until they leave and Kakashi still hadn't arrived. Sakura looked at her watch and said,

" OK, time to leave I guess he's not coming." She turned around and went to start running when a kunai flew in front of her face. She smirked and said with a smile,

" Hi there, Kaka-sensei!" he scowled (**or they thought he did, he face is kinda covered in a mask)**

" Whatever, before we set out lets make a plan." Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head immediately.

" We can't, Akatsuki plans to take away the demon inside Gaara right away, if we waste time he will die." Naruto watched the exchange with wide eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her out of the other teammate's hearing.

" Sakura, Akatsuki wants to take away the demons from people?" Sakura sighed,

" Naruto, I know about the Kyuubi (sp?), but don't worry. I'll still love ya like a brother!!" Sakura did a Lee pose and her teeth shined.

" I won't let them lay a finger on you, and if they do I'll ripe them all to shreds and row them into a pit with Orochimaru." Naruto looked confused.

" Naruto in short I won't let them hurt you… even if it causes me to lose my life." Sakura gave a sad smile and turned around.

" Kakashi-sensei, we'll make a plan while we are on the way to Akatsuki's base." Kakashi nodded and Team 7 jumped into the trees and began traveling to their destination.

IN THE WOODS

Sakura caught up to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder. He looked at her and slowed down.

" Sasuke, I don't know how to say this so I'm going to make it very blunt." Sasuke looked at Sakura expectantly,

" Akatsuki wants to capture Naruto, and Itachi is in the group too." Sasuke's face stiffened and he started to speed up, but Sakura grabbed his shoulder and kept him next to her.

" Sasuke, I can't allow you to fight your brother on this trip. You'll get hurt. And the mission is to retrieve Gaara, and keep naruto safe."

Sasuke looked as if he was going to kill something. " Why am I not allowed to kill my brother." Sakura stopped and made Sasuke stop along side her. She then whispered,

" I lost you once and there is no way in hell I'm gonna lose you again," her voice got louder and she said, " Sasuke if you even look at the damn man I swear I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. Do you understand? It is not the time to kill him later when your stronger I'll let you go." Sakura turned her head in the other direction, and an awkward silence enveloped the two.

" I understand." Sasuke said, " but I need power and Team 7 is holding me back." He then jumped onto the next branch and caught up with the others leaving a shocked Sakura behind.

" Tsunade-sama, why did you choose me for this stupid mission." Sakura whispered as a tear fell to the tree branch below her,

"… Why?"

A/N: so how was it? This one was a very depressing chappie, but I'm in a depressed mood. Hope you liked. I promise to update on

December 2nd

It'll be your x-mas present from me to you.

Read and review!! --


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OK I know that I promised one on the 2****nd**** but that was a typo. I really meant today!!!! I know I'm excited also!!!! Tally ho!!!!!!! Do you guys ever think that saying will ever catch on? **

Chapter 19

IN THE WOODS

They were close to the Akatsuki hideout when Kakashi stopped the team. He turned and sighed.

"This is the lair, right?" he looked pointedly at Sakura, who looked at it and then gave a slight, almost invisible nod. So Kakashi continued,

"Naruto and Sasuke I want you to stand guard while me and Sakura infiltrate the lair." Both boys scowled, and glared at Kakashi,

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE GO WITH YOU!!!" Naruto screamed, making a few birds fly away. Sakura ran at him and covered his mouth,

"You idiot! Are you trying to get us killed? This is an important mission and we can mess up, that's why you two can't come." Naruto looked at the ground and pouted.

Sasuke glared at her,

"And how do we know that you won't be in the way?" he said. Sakura's eyes widened and she grimaced.

**Two words girl, oh shit! **

_Shut up._

"Well Sasuke, I don't have any distractions in there. I'm not going to try and kill my murdering brother while I'm in there." When Sakura finished she glared at the chicken-butt hair styled boy.

"Hey, Sasu-chan! Did you know that you haired style reminds me of a chicken's ass?" Sakura turned toward the boy and grinned just as Sasuke scowled and turned his head in the other direction.

"Bitch." Sakura's grin got wider.

" Now you stay here and be a good little chicken head." She turned to Kakashi "Let's go."

She and the older man turned and jumped to the next branch, and started to head out toward the hideout. The two boys they left behind just stared indifferently at the backs of the two people.

Suddenly Sakura stopped and said something to Kakashi. Then she turned around and headed back towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Grabbing Sasuke as she jumped by she lead him out of the others hearing range. Then she stopped and without facing him she said,

" You know Sasuke, I will chase you till the end of the world." She turned, "But if you betray Naruto and Kakashi-sensei again, I swear to Kami-sama I will kill you slowly and painfully."

Sasuke stared at the girl shocked.

"I never betrayed them." Sakura smirked.

" That's what you think." She turned around and left the boy there to ponder her words.

**A/N: good? Bad? Too short? I don't know, I liked it. **

**Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I need feed back!! Please something different from "update soon." **

**Like ideas for the rest of the story **

**Spelling**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I know ive been a bad author, but im a busy human and ive got other stuff to do, people to see, and things to eat - lifes good when ur in control  tally ho!!!!!… never mind just read 

Chapter 20?

Kakashi and Sakura entered the building cautiously, and soon found it a bit disturbing that there were no Akatsuki members there to stop the two intruders. Sakura motioned that they stop and she gave a look that says, "if you follow me any further I will personally hunt your Icha Icha Paradise and burn them" Kakashi gulped, but like the good little ninja he was, stayed behind while Sakura continued through the narrow passageway.

As she got closer to the opening of the tunnel, she began to see a strange light. She also started to hear moaning (and no you perverts in was moaning in pain ). This sound stopped her in her tracks.

"Shit" she said and started running. When Sakura got to the end of the tunnel she saw Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara against a wall with two Akatsuki members snickering. Sakura felt anger seeping into her system and tried to calm herself down but there was no hope and soon she started to feel, her inner demons chakra flow through her.

Launching herself at the unsuspecting member, she created a sword, much like Sasuke's in the future, except it had one difference. Her sword was covered in flames.

Just in time the two ninja moved out of the way, but neither of them had time to land because they found a fist in their faces and were soon sent crashing into the wall.

"What did you do to them, you Bastards?" Sakura growled while slowly walking toward the two people. But they both just smirked, and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

After a few minutes Sakura calmed down and headed over to her teammates and Gaara. They were all knocked out cold. She checked each of them over and started to heal them. After Naruto and Gaara were healed, she started on Sasuke. He had a few minor injuries and one broken rib, nothing she couldn't handle.

Suddenly Sakura noticed that some of his hair had fallen out of place. So she reached toward his forehead to brush it to the side. She didn't notice that he was starting to wake up and before she could bring her hand back to her side Sasuke reached up and grabbed her wrist.

Sakura's eyes widened and she made to pull back, but Sasuke was too quick and pulled her onto his chest and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sakura, what did you mean by what you said earlier?" he whispered into her ear. Gulping she tried to pull back but he held her in place.

"Just answer the question." He whispered again. Sakura sighed,

"You'll find out soon enough." Sasuke's grip slackened, but Sakura made no move to escape.

"Get off me." He said. There was no answer from the pink haired girl.

"Hey."

"…" slowly he lifted her shoulders and saw that she was asleep. Sakura passed out from the strain of Hanabi and healing the boys. Smirking Sasuke turned her around so that she was cradled in his arms.

Slowly he leaned down and kissed her, letting his lips linger for longer than he intended.

A/N: ha beat that I uploaded! In ur face! Im just kidding. So what'd u think?

Revew Please. The humble author begs u!!!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In the Hospital

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and when her vision became clear she saw that she was in a white room. 'Where am I?' she though, while slowly looking around the familiar room. 'Oh yeah! I'm in the hospital.' Slowly she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood carefully.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. When they saw that she was awake Naruto grinned and yelled,

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" The said person covered her ears and asked,

"Naruto are you always this loud in the morning?"

"It's the middle of the day!" Sakura was puzzled, last time she was awake it was nighttime.

"So then how long have I been asleep?" This time the answer came from Kakashi.

"Three days, but they said you could leave when you wake up."

"Okay. I'm gonna change and then lets go." Sakura grabbed the bottom of her pullover shirt and started to pull up, but stopped when she noticed all three boys had taken a few steps closer with wide eyes. A large anime vein appeared on the back of Sakura's head and she glared menacingly at the boys.

"Do you mind? I'm not some stripper whore." Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke shook their heads and ran out of the door.

In Front of the Hospital

"Hi guys! Thanks for waiting!" Sakura said. "Hey! Are we going to go train?"

"Nope, Tsunade-baachan gave us a mission!" Sakura was now completely puzzled.

"To where?"

"We're going to check and see how Gaara is." At that sentence Sakura's expression darkened.

'_Damn it. I'm going to need to extra careful over there._' Then smiling with fake cheeriness she said,

"Yay! That sounds like a lot of fun!" Sasuke gave the pink-haired member of his team a suspicious look, but passed off her sudden mood change as a weird girl moment. Naruto was oblivious, but Kakashi knew there was something troubling her. Nevertheless, he kept quiet and decided to approach her about it later.

Outside Konoha's Gates

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had been waiting for their late teacher for about two hours now, and finally when Sakura was about to go look for Kakashi, he appeared. Kakashi was smiling when he arrived.

"Yo." He said with a wave of his hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YO!'" Naruto yelled. Smiling Sakura thought,

'_Man I missed this, I wonder if it will still be like this after I'm done with my mission._'

Sasuke just scowled and tried to make his eyebrow stop twitching

'_Damn it! Stop twitching… I order you to be still…grrrrr' _Sadly though they kept going until Kakashi said,

"Are you ready to go to the Sand Village?" he asked as if he had been the one waiting. Then he started to walk through the gate with his hands in his pockets. Laughing Sakura ran to catch up with him, and a few seconds later so did Naruto. Sasuke followed at a walk and after figuring out that he wasn't going to catch up to his team at his current pace, he ran and caught up as well.

Five hours Later

"Okay guys." Kakashi said.

"Ahem."

"And girl." He corrected himself smiling, "I'm going to give out jobs…. Naruto and Sasuke go get water and wood for a fire, and Sakura, you can help me put up the tent." Sakura frowned.

"_**Tent**_?" she said skeptically.

"Yup, tent, but it's big enough for four people so no worries." He grinned while Sakura scowled, Naruto looked confused and Sasuke was Mr.-I –have-no-emotions man.

Sighing she started to walk over to the packs.

"Fine, let's get started." The team then split up and did their jobs.

With Kakashi and Sakura

The tent had been put up easily and now the two were making a place to put the fire. While they were gathering rocks to put in a circle, Kakashi said,

"You didn't seem too happy about this mission. Why?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy!"

"No, you're lying." Sakura's face dropped.

"I'm worried about getting caught… that they'll find out who I am."

"Why would you get caught? They don't even know you." He asked, for once he was puzzled.

"I could have sworn Gaara was awake, and I don't want him to challenge me to a fight… I don't think I could go easy on him without getting killed or him knowing that I'm not trying."

"Hmmm," Kakashi said, "That's troublesome, and I'll try and make the visit short. How 'bout that?" Sakura smiled, relieved to have some help.

"Thanks."

"Now go see what's taking those idiots so long."

"mmm k."

At the River

Sakura reached the river where Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other, arms crossed. Sakura walked over and put her hands on her hips.

"Soooooooooo, whatchya doooin'?" both boys jumped, well in Sasuke's case, twitched, and looked at her.

"Are you guys fighting…again?" She asked giving them the evil eye.

"um… no," Naruto squeaked, "we were-"

"Trying to decide who carried what." Interrupted Sasuke. Sakura smirked

_And the ice block talks_, she thought.

"Naruto you get the wood, Sasuke you carry the water. I'll meet you back at camp I want to see if I can get some fish for dinner."

Once again the team split up, and once Sakura knew that the boys wouldn't hear anything, she said,

"You can come out….Kabuto." Suddenly the said person appeared from behind the trees.

"How long could you tell that I was there?"

"Long enough, now what do you want?" Sakura hissed.

"I'm hurt, my little Cherry Blossom, I thought you would be happy to see me." Kabuto said as if he was sad.

"Cut the crap Kabuto. **Why are you here?**" Kabuto smirked and threw a scroll at her. Sakura caught it cautiously and glanced at the man before her. Kabuto smiled and said,

"It's a message from Orochimaru-sama, my little cherry blossom (A/N: is cherry blossom supposed 2 b capped I can't remember?)." Sakura's eyes narrowed at the snake man's name, but she stayed silent. While Kabuto was disappearing into the shadows, she heard,

"We need the answer in two weeks from now… choose wisely." Slowly the pink haired girl undid the tie around the scroll and opened it. Her eyes widened as she read.

Haruno Sakura and Hachibi

In two weeks meet me in the Forest of Death, where I plan to meet your beloved little Saskuke. During the two weeks I want you to decide between my two choices … Join me or I'll kill everyone you know with smile on my face, and I will take Sasuke to be my new body. Choose wisely… future Sakura (A/N: dundundunnnnnnnnnn lame I know but I couldn't think of anything better)

Slowly, she rolled up the scroll and looked at the sky. _'Wow, whoever's up there must really hate_' she thought _'well there's no way in hell I'm gonna let that disgusting bastard win… 'sides he doesn't really want to be a girl…right?_

A/N: THERE I UPDATED AND GOT YELLED AT THE WHOLE TIME!! BUT ITS WORTH IT CAUSE THE GUILT WAS KILLING ME AND NOW ITS NOT!! WOOT!!

All the people that didn't give up on the fic please keep READING AND REVIEWING

Did I ever call hachibi hanabi in any of the other chappies if I did sorry


	22. Chapter 22

**You probably won't believe this but I have been trying to get this up but for some reason my computer wouldn't let me so sorry this is so late …. WARNING: Sasuke is OOC in this chapter.**

Chapter 22

OK…as you all know, we (Team 7) were sent on a mission to check on Gaara. We finished that mission a week ago, and now I am facing my next challenge…the Orochimaru letter. As you know, I had two weeks to give him a reply, but I am nowhere close to giving that bastard an answer.

Many of you are probably thinking, 'who cares about you! How's Gaara?' Gaara is just peachy. When I saw him, he gave me that ever so welcoming I-am-gonna-kill-you look, and I wanted to run like hell and never come back…but that's nothing new. Right now the rest of team 7 and I are at the Ichiraku (is that right? I'm the place where Naruto always gets ramen?), courtesy of Naruto… he has four all-you-can-eat coupons because of his amazing ramen consuming abilities.., I LOVE NARUTO!!!

WITH TEAM 7

" Sasuke, what's that on your face?" asked Naruto. '_Uh oh! I smell a fight._' I thought sighing and went back to my ramen. _oh well._

" I don't know. What's wrong with yours?" Naruto looked puzzled.

" What do you mean?"

" Wait… I'm wrong, you're usually this stupid looking." Naruto's face turned a bright hue of red, but as he prepared to start yelling his head off, I interrupted him.

" You of all people have no right to make fun of other stupid looking people! Sometimes when I look at the back of your head I have to stop and remember that you don't have a chicken on your head… I shall call you chicken-butt and you shall be pleased to have such a wonderful and honorable nickname." _Ahhhhhh…. Silence_. Sasuke immediately glared at me and went back to eating his ramen. _Ha beat that chicken-butt._ Naruto, on the other hand, started laughing his brains out, (although I don't understand how that small comment was funny) and Kakashi choked on his ramen.

LATER THAT DAY

I was leaning against the railing of the bridge where team 7 meets, when I hear something in the woods. I stiffened slightly and prepared myself for an attack.

"Sakura?" I slowly relaxed. It was just Sasuke.

" Yeah, Chicken-butt?"

"Hn."

"Head nurse." Sasuke growled. So I responded with,

"Calm down, you mutt."

"What?" He said looking confused.

"You just growled like a dog…mutt." I said smiling evilly.

" I'm not a dog."

"Coulda fooled me, but alright you can be a rooster if you really want to."

"Hn."

" Or a nurse… that works too… but you know there are a bunch of girls perverted enough to want to see you in a nurse uniform."

"…"

" You should talk more. It's quite difficult to be witty if you don't say anything." Sasuke sighed, and moved to stand next to me.

" I didn't want to fight with you."

"That's unexpected." I said truthfully, but Sasuke glared at me so I shut up.

"I want to know what's going on…" He trailed off, and I looked at him expectantly. When he didn't answer I replied with,

"Can you describe this _going on_?" Sasuke looked away and said,

"In the beginning… you know…before we were on the same team…you were in love with me-"

"That seems conceited. I just had a rather large infatuation with your looks." _Shit! He wants to know why I suddenly changed._

"Fine… you practically stalked me-"

" I object! I was just watching you from a maximum of 20 feet away… do you no that you occasionally snore in your sleep? It's sooooooo cuuuute!!!" I said dreamily while sighing. (**of course I'm just messing with his brain, I really have no clue as to whether he snores or not**). Sasuke looked extremely creeped out until I started laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… you idiot I was just kidding."

"Either way you stalked me."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes."

"Can you use another form of 'yes'?"

"Yes."

" Try it."

"No."

" Wrong word weird… haha! Three w's! Awesome!" I yelled punching the air. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

" No more interrupting." _Damn… _"So, why are you suddenly different?" _Double Damn._ So I went with the easiest answer.

"huh…." _That was intelligent._

"You're different."

"Are you drunk?"

"How is that relevant to the current subject?"

"Those are pretty snazzy words… where'd you learn them? Me?" Sasuke growled and took a step closer.

"geez… touchy touchy." I said while holding my hands up in front of me, and shrugging my shoulders.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Nope… I don't feel like it."

"Will you be serious?"

"Well… I'm a girl, so it would be kinda hard to be Sirius… I could try I guess." I replied while scratching my chin.

"Why does being a girl not let you be serious?"

"Haven't you read Harry Potter?"

"No." I put my hands on Sasuke's shoulders and squeezed.

"You poor, deprived, little boy." Sasuke scowled.

"Shut up. A few weeks ago you following me around like the other girls," he shuddered. "And then you suddenly changed into someone I fight with…but…" He trailed off. While he was saying this, Sasuke had stepped forward until he had me pressed up against the railing of the bridge. He put his hands on the railing, trapping me between him and the bridge. As he stared into my eyes, he softly said,

"Why can't I hate you the way I used to…" Sasuke leaned forward as if to kiss me. _Shit!!!! I feel like a pedophile! I can't kiss a 13 year old!!!!…Wait I kissed him before! Does that mean I'm a pedophile?!? No… that was just to mess with his brain….ahhh good I'm safe._ His lips were inches from mine, when I finally spoke up.

"ummmm…. Sorry?" _That was absolutely brilliant Sakura…ha yeah right. _As if he just woke up from a dream, Sasuke jerked back with his jaw slack. _Ah-ha! My chance._

"Well, this was a lovely little chat. I hope we can talk again soon, but I have to go… buh-bye." I smiled and strolled away, leaving Sasuke with an unsatisfied feeling.

WITH SAKURA

_OK…. Since I only have one week left until I must give Orochimaru my decision… It might be a good idea to start thinking. _I decided to make a list of the pros and cons

**Going to Orochimaru**

Pros- 1. I save my village

2. No one dies

Cons- 1. I might become evil

2. He might not keep his word and attack the village or Sasuke

**Staying**

Pros- 1. I can help fight

2. Won't be evil

3. I know he'll keep his word

Cons- 1. People will die

2. Village not well protected

3. He'll take Sasuke

_well this sucks… that didn't help at all… I need help._ I took out my phone and called Tsunade.

"Hullo?" _greeeeat, she sounds drunk._

"Are you drunk Hokage…-sama?"

"No. Why the fuck are you calling me anyway?"

"I need help."

"k…" She trailed off. _Well that's helpful._

" I got a letter from Orochimaru… It gave me the choice to go with him or Orochimaru destroying the village."

" Did you make a list?"

"Yes."

"Did it help?"

"No."

"Fuck… talk to the Hokage."

"There is none…" That shut Tsunade up. Her side of the phone was completely silent for several minutes. When she finally spoke she said,

"Wait for me, Jiraya, and Naruto, and that's an order."

"But what if you don't arrive in time?"

"Do nothing."

"But-"

"No, buts! Do you want to mess up your mission?"

"No… Sorry ma'am."

**Well that's it for now so please review if you have the time to comment on this lowly person's work… never mind…. Sorry it was so late. .. oh and sorry for any mistakes you find…. I proof read it but I don't think I did that good of a job… if you find any annoyingly obnoxious mistakes tell me and I'll fix it and repost the chappie : )**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: well my new year's resolution was to finish this story, so I am gonna try and update it more often. The reason I didn't update for so long for the last chapter was because my computer is really old and for some reason it seems like it can't keep up with the changes made on some websites… it is really annoying…oh well here is the next chapter… if you have any ideas for what will happen next, I would love you forever… well ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 23

Sasuke and I were waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. I'm not going to lie… it was probably one of the most awkward moments of my life. Right up there with the time that Tsunade-sama set me up with someone that could have been a combination of Lee, Gai-sensei, and this drunk guy that tried to feel me up on an anbu mission. For all you girls out there my advice would be to make sure the person you are seducing at least knows the name of your target, or you'll just end up letting some useless drunk feel you up for absolutely no reason….at least I was able to steel about 1,000 dollars from him… don't judge me I wanted rent money and he owed me something since he had no information. Anyway, back to Sasuke.

It was extremely awkward; occasionally he would open his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then he would chicken out and just close his mouth and remain silent. After about the 20th time, (yes I was counting) I decided to end his torture, or start it… hehe I can be kind of mean…

"What do you want, chicken-butt?" he glared, as usual. That response gets old after a while he should really try something different… oops he's talking.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"You've been opening and closing your mouth like a fish for like fifteen minutes."

"What is it with you and comparing me to animals?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's annoying."

"hn." I grinned at him, and he flipped me off while scowling. After a moment he sighed. I guess this means he's going to tell me what he has been trying to say

"I want you to tell me why you suddenly changed." _WHAT? _

"What?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"One day you are completely normal, and stalkerish-"

"I did not st-"

"Shut up I'm talking." He said loudly, so I fell silent like the obedient little person I am. "As I was saying, you suddenly went from crazy stalker fan, to a calling me names and acting like I've done something to make you hate me." When his rather long speech was over, I for once had absolutely nothing to say. So I said the first thing that came into my brain.

"I wasn't a stalker." _Wow, way to stay on topic, Sakura._

"Are you ever going to even attempt to give me a straight answer?"

"Probably not."

"Would it be possible to bribe it out of you?" _HUH? Is he seriously trying to bribe me?! That's something Orochimaru would do!!!! Are they getting to be more similar? Am I failing my mission? _

SASUKE POV

Sakura's face darkened like the way Naruto does before he goes into his weird red chakara mode.

"You aren't really trying to bribe me right?" she asked. Still keeping her head down.

"Yeah…" she suddenly lifted her head and glared at me, her eyes were gold and she snarled at me.

"You annoying, self-centered, egotistical jerk faced, chicken-butt headed bastard! I've been trained not to respond to bribes. You're insulting my training by even attempting to bribe me. Who do you think I am?! I trained with Tsunade-sama! You can't bribe me the way that fucking Orochimaru-teme bribed you with pow- fuck… you didn't hear that alright?"

I looked at her, what does she mean? Orochimaru did what?

SAKURA POV

I turned away as quickly as possible. I was shocked with myself… he tricked me into almost giving myself away.

"What do you mean? Orochimaru bribed me with what?" I groaned and remained silent.

"Hey… answer me." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. I pointedly looked away from him. In response he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I bit my lip, and tried to move my head, but he kept my head in place. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"well… Sa-ku-ra." His breath felt cool on my ear and neck, and I felt a blush paint my cheeks. I was beyond shocked, he was seducing me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Hello? You still there?" He was still breathing in my ear. As hard as it was, I pushed him away and stood there panting slightly with a blush covering my face. I felt like I was back with Tsubasa, one of the sexiest of the replacement Sasuke's that I went out with in the future… all were pretty sexy and in there twenties, but only Tsubasa was able to make me blush.

"How old are you?" I asked. He seemed surprised by the question.

"13 almost 14…why?" He waited expectantly while I tried to come up with a suitable answer.

"You just remind me of a guy I used to know."

"Who?"

"That is none of your business." We were too close to talking about my old life.

"Who was it?" He seemed like he was a little jealous…

"Tsubasa." He blinked obviously not knowing who that was.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Not someone you would know." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What about me?" My eyes widened. _He can't seriously think that he and I are anything special! Yeah, I've kissed him, but that was just to mess with his head. I've got absolutely no interest in dating a kid like him._

"What about you?" I asked suspiciously. He pulled me closer and looked into my eyes.

"It's obvious that I can't stay away from you."

"I've noticed." _Shit… I'm a fucking 17-year-old girl from the future! I can't do anything with this kid. It could change something in the future. Like our relationship…hmmm that might not be too bad—no!!!! I can't. Move, move, and MOVE!!!!_

Sasuke tilted his head to the left and leaned closer, while I just stood there dumbstruck and unable to move. I was completely frozen, my mind was screaming at me, but my body was determined to fulfill my 12-year-old fantasy—Sasuke kissing me. His eyes started to close as he crushed his lips to mine. My arms moved of their own accord, wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. We shifted and I felt myself being pressed up against the railing of the bridge. That's when I realized what I was doing, and as much as I resented stopping this kiss, I had to get back into control.

I slowly lifted my left leg and wrapped it around the back of his knee and then I broke the kiss and pushed his chest, causing him to fall backward. Unfortunately for me, Sasuke grabbed my arms as he was falling and I ended up on the floor with him, straddling his waist. I grinned at him when he tried to pull my lips back to his, and swatted his hand away. He frowned, so I leaned over and whispered into his ear two simple words.

"Thank you." He had unknowingly helped me decide that I was going to do to stop Orochimaru. I was going to kill him.

About a second after my decision, Kakashi poofed onto the bridge, and when he saw our position his eye widened.

"Um… am I interrupting something?"

"No." I said the same time Sasuke said "Yes."


End file.
